


skids

by alittlebitoflight



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, but oh well, just like jyler, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoflight/pseuds/alittlebitoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick little jyler smut for laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skids

"Tyler " jena moaned. "FUCK me Tyler"

Tyler took her lips between his teeth and bit down hard but not to hard becuz he didnt want two hurt her. "Im gunna fuck u so hard u wont be abel to walk for six months" he growled. he Startex unzipping his pants along with jenas' braw. HOs eyes went wide as jenns boobs spranged out. He gasped

" Wow jeeny u have som really big boobies " he said as he rubbed her nipples. She scurmed.

" uGhhuHhh Tyler yes f*ck Me " she moaned loader then a train. " i need u inside me NOW " she pulled tyler's mouth down to her pu**y. " now LIKC!!"

Tyler did as he was told and Startex lapping at jenna pu**y. "Damm gril u sure are wet" he plugged deep inter her with his tung, She moaned and cummed into tyler mouth. She had too wait a little to catch her breathes.

"Wow jenna that was great. U taste grate now it's my turn. " he smirked and started pulling down his underwar. His 13-inch cock sprungged free and slapped his stomack. Jenna's eyes wided

"Wow Tyler your big XDXDXD" all tyler did was smirk.

"Yeah, I know. Now suck b**ch" he pulled jeens hair back and pulled hard.

"Yes, sir!!" She started sucking tyler's c*ck like it was a lollipop!!

"L-L-L-L Like a lollipop" tyler singed. Jenna roled her eyes. she licked his balls and shoved her tung down his slit. Man was he hard!!! She could feel him shaking.

"Jennna, im clothes!! " but it was to late. He was already cummming into her face. It went up her nose and down her tonsils and even a bit in her eye. Man did he sure pack a punhc!!

"Now for the main course, turn around slut!" Tyler yelled as he slapped jjeann 's butt. DAmm did it giggle, tyler thought to himself. "Get ready for the ride of your life, babe" he then shoves his Co k deep inside her wet pu**y. She screams. Tyler screams. It feelz so great. He keeps pushing in an out, in and out until he can feel his tummy tingle. Tyler leans down and nibbles on jenna's ear as he cums into her. His pushes slow as he rides out his organism. They're both breathless. As tyler beggins sliding out of Jenna josh barges into the room, shock overcoming his face. Josh squints his eyes at tyler and whispers "ur out of the band" before leaving the room.

"Well that was awkward " says jenna. Tyler nods.

"Yeah, but i still love you and always will" they kiss until they fall asleep.

**the end.**


End file.
